Coming Back (Rewritten)
by Scales of Boredom
Summary: My lips quiver. Tears are daring to fall. I lay stomach down on my bed. It's been a year since that day, the day she came back, the day they started to ignore me...—but then again, is that what really happened? Or was it Lucy who distanced herself from the guild? If she did, then why did she do it? And who is this mysterious person who apparently "controls" their lives?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Coming Back**

**Summary: ****My lips quiver. Tears are daring to fall. I lay stomach down on my bed. It's been a year since that day, the day **_**she**_** came back, the day **_**they**_** started to ignore me—but then again, is that what really happened? Or was it Lucy who distanced herself from the guild? If she did, then why did she do it? And who is this mysterious person who apparently "controls" their lives?**

**Hello! The plot for this story changed a bit, but Lucy's childhood friends had already been decided. The OCs on the other hand, would still be use but they will play different roles than what I originally had planned for them. And this is also the very first chapter I had beta-read by DemonxHalphas. I suggest you guys read her stories for they are AMAZING.**

**Anyways, enjoy XD!**

Chapter 1: The Mission

My lips quiver. Tears are daring to fall. I lay stomach down on my bed. It's been a year since that day, the day _she_ came back, the day _they_ started to ignore me. I felt like a ghost to them, non-existing but still there and I still do. But today also marks 6 months since then. Today is the very same day, my whole world started crumbling and that, 6 months later... it crashed down, and now there are nothing left but broken pieces of me.

How I hate this day. How I hate July 1st.

I sniff. The smell of my bed wafted to my nose, the smell of strawberries, vanilla and...salt? I bring my hand up to my cheek and surely enough, it's wet. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I wipe away those tears, yet the more I wipe, the more and more they spill.

"This is useless." I mutter after several attempts.

Under the cold gaze of the moon, my tears kept spilling out and I couldn't stop it, "Only for today, o-only for today I would c-cry. After all, it's my b-birthday and I deserve it r-right?"

And so that night, I cried like a defenseless and scared infant without its mother. That night, I cried after a long time of enduring everything.

Rays of sunlight hit my face as I fluttered my eyes open. I closed my eyes sleepily.

"Ugh, I hate this," I mumble under my breath, "I don't want to be awake yet."

I roll off my bed to the floor, landing with a solid thud. _Oww... Damn, that hurts._ I stand up, brush off the invisible dust from my clothes and look out the window. 'Such a beautiful day... it makes me feel worse, and it really doesn't fit my mood.'

I drag my feet to the bathroom and stop in front of the sink. I look up at the mirror and did a double take. I look horrible, my hair's a mess, my eyes red and puffy, I should really freshen up.

I splash water on my face and thought, _I handled yesterday better than I thought I would..._

I turn the sink off, and the silence swallows me whole once more. It's always there, haunting me, waiting until I'm at my vulnerable state before it attacks me. I go over to the bathtub and run the water on; a hot bath always clears my mind. The sound of water running frees me from the grips of the silence and darkness. I strip myself off my clothing dip my toe in to test the water, and get in. I lower myself into the tub until only my nose and mouth show, and my mind wanders again.

I walk along the edge of the river, balancing myself, when, I hear the fishermen greeting me a good morning and to be careful, I smile the most genuine smile I could muster; I wave back and yell, 'Thanks!' Of course, I'm happy that they notice me.

I look down at my feet and mutter, "Maybe I should take a job today, and my rent is nearing its due date."

I keep on walking until I suddenly bump into something hard and fall hard on my butt, "Oww..."

I look up; I hadn't even notice that I already reached the guild. I rub my temple, thinking _I'm getting clumsier and clumsier as the days pass by._

I push open the doors, and weakly called "Good morning."

As usual, nobody responded. That feeling spreads through my body again. Maybe that's because Levy-chan's not here today. She won't get back here until tomorrow, and she's already been gone for a week because of a mission. That's right, I mostly hang around Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel, Lily, and Master because so far, they're the only ones who would actually talk to me, from time to time. But it hurts even though they still remember and talk to me; Levy-chan always buries herself in a book, and would often hang out with Gajeel and her team. Gajeel distances himself from the guild because he doesn't like to get close to people too much except for a certain bookworm. And of course, Lily would be with him, and all of them are usually on a mission. And Master has a lot of paperwork to do and meetings to go to, so he's barely here. This leaves me, the same weak girl who can't even protect herself, all alone. I'm pretty sure I deserve this. Mira-san would talk to me, but it's only a small talk and most of our conversations are her taking my order, that's it. I think Gajeel and Lily went with Levy-chan and her team; they've been going on a lot of missions lately.

I look around the guild, and they've been their usual selves only louder and livelier, I bet my mood is just going to ruin this warm and friendly atmosphere. I should try to be happy and look only at the positive things today because I really don't want to ruin it. I walk over to the bar and sat at 'my' stool, since I sit there for everyday now.

"Mira-san!" I call to her, as she hasn't noticed me. "Mira-san!" I call again, only louder.

"Oh, Lucy! I didn't notice you there." She smiles at me though it's not as bright as she does to Lisanna. But I can't blame her right? "What do you need?"

"The usual." I smile back at her. I wonder if she realizes... that it's all a fake.

She looks at me for a few moments, and I slowly count in my head. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5. Then she goes off to prepare my order. It took her 5 seconds to register what I said, a reaction from her that I've grown accustomed to. Don't get me wrong though, I love Lisanna like she's my own sister. She's an amazing person; she's nice, kind, beautiful and strong. I admit I envy her by a bit; after all, she's everything that I wanted to be but has never achieved.

"I've decided I'll go off on week-long mission today." I say determinedly.

"Lucy, here's your order!" Mira-san says so bubbly, but not as much as she does when she's with Lisanna. _Damn it, Lucy! Stop that!_

"Thank you, Mira-san." I smile.

"Oi! Mira!" Macao yells, motioning for her to come over to them. Probably to take their order or something.

"Coming!" she yells back, her same bubbly personality showing as she walks over to them.

I quickly finish the food and pay Mira-san and then I head over to the request board. I look at the missions and finally decided on one. The mission wasn't easy; in fact, I think it's quite challenging. But its difficulty is not so high that I won't be able to finish it. The mission says that I have to capture 2 monsters for 150,000 J. And the destination is quite far. This would really take me a whole week to finish and probably an extra day or two because of the train ride. And that I might stay there to buy a few things from their shops.

I go over to Mira-san to get her to register the mission for me.

"Mira-san!" she looks at me questioningly. "I'm going to take this mission." I hand it over to her.

She looks at it and says, "Are you sure about this mission, Lucy?" Her face was contorted with worry.

"Don't worry, Mira-san," I assure her. "I've grown stronger. The mission would be a challenge but nothing I can't handle."

"If you say so." She says worriedly but registers the mission anyway.

"Thank you, Mira-san." I smile. "I'm going now, I'm going to buy groceries and some other supplies, and probably some books and that'll take me the rest of the day."

"Just promise me to be careful Lucy and that you come back here right after." She smiles. "Okay?"

"Alright, I promise!" I grin at her and walk out the doors of Fairy Tail.

I kick open the door to my apartment and sigh, "I'm becoming more like them."

I put down my groceries and other items on the table, walk over to my bed and plopped down on it.

"Uwaah! I just want to stay here forever!" I squeal as I clutch my comfy pillows. "But sadly, I can't, I have to put away the groceries and pack for tomorrow."

I stand up reluctantly and started to put away my groceries and all those other stuff. The silence enveloped me again. No one really talked to me at the guild this morning again, other than Mira-san. But just like any other day I had, the same conversation over and over... but it makes me happy that she still cares for me. I feel a tug from my lips as a small smile formed. But the silence is still there, I feel it haunting me.

I walk over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth while the tub was being filled with hot water, then had a quick bath. It was nice. I change to my pajamas and climbed on my bed. I looked out the window. The sun's just setting and a beautiful scarlet fills the sky. The scene is breathtaking. I don't know how long I've been staring at it, but now it's already dark. I shake my head and thought_ I should get ready for tomorrow_. I head over to my desk and I write a few paragraphs of my novel, then finished writing a letter to my mom.

I yawn, "I should get some sleep already, and I have a long week ahead of me."

I climbed over to my bed, lay down and got comfortable. I smile, happy that someone was worried about me. I take a long, deep breath, inhaling my smell, and the smell of salty tears is there again, just like last night. I bring my hand up to my cheek and sure enough I was crying; only this time, I'm crying because of happiness.

**I just really want to thank ****DemonxHalphas** for beta-reading this, and I really do LOVE you~!

**Anyway, I was wondering if you liked this one better than the other one? Also, PLEASE review!**

**That's all, thank you for reading~! I love you all~!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Silent Whisper

**Coming Back**

**Summary: My lips quiver. Tears are daring to fall. I lay stomach down on my bed. It's been a year since that day, the day **_**she**_** came back, the day **_**they**_** started to ignore me—but then again, is that what really happened? Or was it Lucy who distanced herself from the guild? If she did, then why did she do it? And who is this mysterious person who apparently "controls" their lives?**

**Thank you DemonxHalphas for beta-reading this! You guys should REALLY read her stories. She is an amazing writer.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Silent Whisper

My eyes flutter open as the rays of sun hit my face. I squint, then close my eyes again. I curl up, trying to grasp some warmth since it's pretty chilly, but then again, I should be used to this. It's always cold in my apartment every morning, but then eventually becomes warm around noon.

I sigh and bring my left hand up to shield my eyes from the blinding, natural light source also known as the sun. I pull the covers slowly off to the side. I sit up in the side of my bed, and at a snail's pace I bring my feet down to touch the floor. As the limbs made contact, I wince at the bitter coldness of the floorboards.

I sigh again.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, thinking of all the events happening today. _I'll eat breakfast at the guild since I'm in no mood to cook. Oh! And I better pack my stuff first then bring it with me so I don't have to go back, given that I had forgotten to do it last night. __I'll spend some time walking around town, and then head over to the station right before 2:30 pm, when my train arrives._ I was lost in my train of thoughts until a silent whisper snapped me back to the world. I whip my head both sides... but no one was there. I couldn't make out what the murmur was, but thought nothing of it deciding it only to be my imagination. But I can't shake the feeling off that it sounded somewhat familiar.

I turn the sink off, and waited for my tub to be filled. Listening to the running of water is calming. Once it's full, I strip myself of my clothing and dip my toe in to examine the water. After finding it satisfactory, I lower myself in the tub; my muscles relax as it made contact with the hot yet relaxing water. I sat there in my bathtub once again, being swallowed by the silence.

_Silence..._**  
**

It was something I was always afraid of, although I... I can't recall why. I try to look for it in my memory, trying to remember why. I gasp silently as I felt a sharp pain coming from my forehead. I close my eyes tightly and rub circles on the sides of my temple, trying to massage the pain away.

"Ugh, it really hurts." I groan as I keep massaging my head, but it's not helping at all.

Because of that _'little'_ headache, my pleasure time is cut short. I quickly stepped out of the tub, my body dripping wet—not to mention naked—and dashed to the sink where my medicine cabinet is located above it. I shakily brought one hand up to the handle and pull the cabinet door open as fast as I can. My headache's getting worse by the minute. I quickly look through every bottle, dropping, throwing, and tipping over the unneeded pills. I keep on doing that, my hand slowing down bit by bit because of my forehead that's now throbbing erratically. It hurts so bad that it's affecting my vision. I'm getting dizzy to the point where I'm even having trouble standing up. I notice that the pills were all lying down on their sides, in the sink and on the floor.

_Throb_.

I hiss, trying as hard as I can to focus on looking for that bottle. I went through the pills on the cabinet and the sink, but I couldn't hold it anymore. I drop to my knees, trying to ignore the stupid headache that's giving me a hard time.

"I'm seeing doubles now." I mumble.

I scramble to my feet only to fail miserably. After several attempts, I decided to just crawl. Down on my knees, I went through all the pills covering the hard, cold, tiled-floor. My hands kept on moving, until I spotted it. I grab hold of it quickly, although I'm having trouble just opening it. My body feels weak.

_Lucy..._

The lid popped open. _YES!_ I would celebrate if this stupid headache isn't bothering me. I poured probably the whole thing in my hand, although most of it dropped on the floor but a handful stayed. I brought that handful pills through my mouth and tried to swallow it. I shakily stand up; my headache is still not getting any better, so I had a tough time, but only _barely_ managed to. With shaky hands, I turn the sink on, occasionally slipping here and there. The water was hot, but I didn't have enough energy left to make a mixture of cold and hot to make it the right temperature for me. Not exactly caring about the temperature of the water, I dipped my head down and drank straight from the sink. I could feel a burning sensation in my throat as it runs down my esophagus and to my stomach. I don't think it actually did damage; the water wasn't boiling or anything. The water is just as hot as hot chocolate.

Even though I took the pills, my dizziness just got worse, and I couldn't keep myself awake anymore. I feel my consciousness slipping away from me. And then everything turned black.

* * *

**I cut it short just because I wanted a cliffhanger there.**

**Thanks for reading and thank you again DemonxHalphas for beta-reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Simple Nightmare

**Coming Back**

**Summary: My lips quiver. Tears are daring to fall. I lay stomach down on my bed. It's been a year since that day, the day **_**she**_** came back, the day **_**they**_** started to ignore me—but then again, is that what really happened? Or was it Lucy who distanced herself from the guild? If she did, then why did she do it? And who is this mysterious person who apparently "controls" their lives?**

**Thanks to my awesome beta-reader DemonxHalphas, my mistakes are corrected! You guys read her stories, she is an AMAZING writer.**

**Anyway, without further ado, I bring you Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Simple Nightmare

_A grim, sadistic, and insane smile made its way to _'its'_ face. The _'its'_ gender was unknown. It was merely a shadow figure, with glowing red eyes and sharp blood-stained teeth, legs that appear to be somewhat faded, and hands with long and slender fingers, with nails that looks like claws. But its figure is a mixture of both male and female, no one can tell for sure. _

_"Lucy... how dare you disobey me?" With a swift motion, _'it'_ extended _its_ right arm, flipped his hand up, palms facing outwards and then moved his hand diagonally from his body with an ungodly speed. "Where are you?" The creature snarled. "You can't hide from me forever." Suddenly, a large piece of what seemed like a corner of a building flew a few feet across from _it _crashing into another large rubble, breaking it into pieces that flew from the impact._

_On the other side of what looks like a war zone, eyes flutter open, revealing two chocolate brown-coloured orbs. These eyes used to be full of warmth and life but now it is vacant, dull__—_it's lifeless. The beautiful young maiden stayed, unmoving on the ground. Her outfit is torn and ripped, not to mention that her body is cut, dirty and has bruises all over, probably from a battle.

_Her eyes skimmed her surroundings and then went back into staring at the sky. She wants to see something not... so death-like. But it doesn't really matter; the sky is just the same as the land. After a couple of minutes, realization struck her. Her keys! Where are her most beloved keys? She whipped her head to the left—nothing but rubble, and then she turned to look at her right, a brown pouch with open sides that contains something that looks an awful lot like... her keys! She had found them! She tried to reach for it, but a foot stomped her hand, HARD, making her cry out in pain and forming a large bruise on her hand. Yet the '_thing'_ kept its_ _foot resting on it, putting more and more weight on her hand to make it all the more painful._

_The maiden looked up with pleading eyes, but all she saw was the bleak and sadistic grin, with its sharp, gory teeth._

_"Found you... Lucy." Her name rolled off '_its_' tongue dangerously._

'It's'_ arm extended and _'it's'_ hand getting closer and closer to her face as it __________tries to grasp it, then—_

* * *

My eyes snap open, and the next thing I know I feel my head make contact with the hard floor, creating a solid thud. Well that hurt. I lay on the floor for a couple of seconds, before my memories came rushing back to me. I fell unconscious in the bathroom because of a horrible headache. My mind wanders back to the dream I had. '_What was that? Is something bad going to happen?'_ I shake my head, thinking '_P__robably just a nightmare...'_ but no matter how much I try to convince myself of it being a simple nightmare, it all seems so vivid, so... real.

_Poof!_

I tilt my head up and saw my trusty lion spirit standing there, with a shocked expression in his face, probably from my position. Did I mention that the upper half of my body is on the floor while the other half is hanging on the bed? **  
**

"Pri-princess! What the hell happened to you?" he asked, 'grabbing' my arms in an attempt to pull me up.

"I fell off the bed." I deadpanned.

"W-well then, why didn't you get up?"

"I got lazy... By the way, Loke, what happened?"

"Well, you passed out, apparently from a mild concussion. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, no I didn't. I just... suddenly got a terrible headache."

"Anyway, my senses told me that my princess was in trouble so I opened my gate to where you are and... um..." A light blush covered his face. "Um..."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What is it?

"W-well, t-that's when I found you... i-in the b-bathroom..." He stuttered, his face now completely red.

When he said those words, realization struck me. "Y-y-you s-saw me n-n-NAKED?!" Heat rush to my cheeks. I bet the colour of my face could rival Erza's hair by now.

With red still dominating his face, he stutters out, "N-no! O-okay, m-maybe...Y-yes! B-BUT only for a s-second then I went back right away and got Virgo to take care of you!"

"..." Unmoving, my eyes glued to his face, making sure he wasn't lying.

I can see his muscles tense, his face contorting into a nervous expression, "I SWEAR I'M NOT LYING! I'M SO SORRY!"

I laugh. "Of course I know you're not lying, because if you are... then I'm going to have to punish you again."

His face paled once he heard the word 'punishment'_—_this is the reason he's afraid of getting me mad again. The last time it happened, he was useless for a week in Earth Land time, and even then he was still not fully recovered. I kind of feel guilty for that though...

His mouth formed a pout, attempting to look cute. "That's not funny princess."

I laugh again and started to pet his head. "Thanks Loke. Also thank Virgo for me."

"Alright, but you better get ready." With that, he stood up and was about to leave when, I remembered a question I needed to ask him.

"WAIT! How long was I out?"

"Just 15 minutes. Well, I have to go now. Take care, princess." He grinned, and with a poof he's gone.

I let out a sigh of relief, thanking god that I still have plenty of time. I stand up and walk over to my closet. Once I reached it, I opened a box that contained my travelling bags. When I finally picked one, I took some clothes—_wait. I forgot to check... Am I even wearing anything?! _With that thought still in mind, I looked down, and then let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Virgo must've dressed me. I was wearing my usual outfit, a sleeveless top, with blue lines outlining the sides of the piece of clothing, with my blue skirt that reached a few inches above my knees. The belt I always wore was slung around my hips, the little pouch that held my keys hanging off the side. Although, I'm not wearing my shoes. I went back into picking what clothes I should bring, and decided on some sweat pants, some baggy t-shirts and some more closely fitted, and other things. I'm bringing that kind of clothing because I'm planning on training while I'm there. I've been training with my spirits for 9 months now.

I checked my bag, making sure everything I need is in it. Before leaving my apartment I made sure everything's in check, and, once sure, I carefully close the door and lock it.

* * *

"Be careful Lucy-chan!"

I wave back and smile, yelling my gratitude for their concern. I, as always, am balancing my way to the guild on the edge of the river. I started to hum myself a tune mom use to always sing to me when I was little. And I found my mind wandering again; I close my eyes getting more and more lost in my own thoughts.

I kept on walking until I bumped into something hard making fall down on my butt, _again_. _'Why do I keep bumping into the guild doors?' _

As I do every morning, I open the guild doors and weakly call, "Good Morning." and then make my way to the bar to have some breakfast.

* * *

Well those five and a half hours went by fast. I spent about two and a half hours at the guild, and the rest of the time I spent shopping and just exploring the town. I'm now at the train station waiting for my train to come, which is not long since it's already visible from where I am.

The train doors just opened and I made my way in, making sure to give the conductor my ticket. The train was pretty crowded, so I had a hard time looking for an empty seat. When I finally found one, two cloaked figures were sitting across from it, making me wonder if the seat is taken. But I decided to ask anyway.

"Um... Excuse me," They look up at me, eyes peircing through their hoods, "is this seat taken?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I really want to thank DemonxHalphas for beta-reading this!**

**Please don't forget to review, I don't mind flames as long as I learn something from it.**

**Thanks for reading again!**


End file.
